A Doctor WhoTorchwood One Shot
by Amelyani
Summary: This is just a short shot from an RP that my friend and I are doing. I might, with her permission turn this into an actual multi-chapter story, but for now there is this, to of my posts put together. I know it's a bit cliff-hangy at the end, so sorry. ;


"Here you are, sir." Ianto placed the steaming cup of coffee next to the pile of paperwork his boss and lover Jack had been neglecting the past few days. This was of course by the fault of Ianto, but hardly anyone could blame Jack for being unable to resist that deceptively innocent face. Jack always looked forward to seeing that face every morning when Ianto came down from the front shop and into the main headquarters of Torchwood, carrying a delicious cup of coffee. Everyday he would greet Jack with warm professionalism, his short brown brown hair styled fashionably and dressed in a different suit. And boy did Jack love the suits. Ianto Jones made suits sexy. Today it was a black suit with violet pinstripes, a matching shirt, and black tie.

Jack himself was a looker. He was the icon of a 1940s poster boy, with his chiseled jaw, charming smile, and that dimple right on his strong chin. This 51st century man was out of his time, but he made do with his navy blue military coat and bracers with a powder blue button up shirt and black trousers. It was a look that always suited the suave ex con artist.

Ianto let a soft smirk escape his usually stoic facade as Jack looked up at the younger man with hungry brown eyes. Ignoring the coffee, and the paperwork yet again, Jack reaches up to cup his hand around Ianto's neck to pull him down. "You will be the death of me."

Ianto nearly melts every time at the sound of his boss's American accent. "And I will make sure your coat has been dry cleaned and I will have a hot and fresh cup of coffee with pancakes ready for you when you wake up, sir." He replied dryly.

Jack smirks and pulls Ianto closer into a hot kiss. An intense kiss was all that was needed to forget the paperwork for visions of intimacy. Not even the subtle whooshing sound that pulsed louder nor the disturbance in the air with each sound, kicking up any loose papers into the air, could break through their fevered passion. Nothing could pull these two out of their own world.

"Blimey! And I thought this one had the snog box!"

"Donna!"

Flushing, Ianto quickly pulled away, wiping a bit of the saliva transferred during the tonsil war and straightening his suit as a man leaned against the door frame of Jack's office, his arms crossed over his chest. He was a tall and thin man, dressed in a chocolate brown suit, a blue tie peeking between the lapels over his white button up shirt. Over the suit he wore a long brown coat, a few shades lighter than the suit. The off white converse sneakers on his crossed feet were worn and stained by various colours of flora, suggesting that he has running over off world grass.

Beside him stood a rather amused ginger, Donna. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't particularly skinny. Nonetheless she held herself with a newfound confidence that only one could gain by traveling with the man next to her. She wore a fitted green jacket over a blue tee and a pair of gray trousers. Her feet were protected by white running shoes. Also her ears were decorated with a pair of gold hoops, two inches in diameter.

Jack looked up at the two intruders and was about to pull out his revolver from his desk drawer until he recognized the familiar spiky brown hair and animated eyebrows of that skinny man. The man grinned at Jack. That mad grin. "Sorry, were we intruding on anything?"

"Doctor!" Jack stood up from his chair and and nearly tripped over himself as he ran around his desk to embrace his longtime friend. Jack hadn't seen the Time Lord since The Year that Never Was. That terrible year.

Ianto watch them hug and pat each other on the back, completely in shock before he finally speaks when the two pull apart. "Doctor? This is the Doctor? Your Doctor?"

"That's me." The Doctor reaches out his hand for Ianto's, who takes it and let's the man shake his hand vigorously. "You must be.."

"Ianto." Jack finishes.

"Ianto! Brave Ianto! Brilliant Ianto!" The Doctor continues to shake the other man's hand.

Ianto frowns. "You have know idea who I am, do you?"

"Not a clue!" The Doctor releases the man's hand before rubbing the back of his head, glancing at Jack sheepily. "Sorry."

Ianto looked to Jack, his indifferent glare was replied with a charmingly apologetic smile. Jack knew he was going to have to do some serious apologizing, and he also knew how as his eyes darkened with passion, making his young lover flush slightly and look away.

"Hello. Aren't you gonna introduce me? Name's Donna, by the way." The redhead spoke with such sass that Jack knew he was gonna like this one.

"Sorry!" The Doctor chimed out. "Right! Donna Noble, meet Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto..."

"Jones." Jack finished, again.

"Jones. Ianto Jones. Jack, Ianto Jones. Meet Donna Noble."

Donna smiled. "How do you do?"

"Hello." Jack gives her his signature charming smile.

"Jack!" Both the Doctor and Ianto scolded at the same time before looking at at each other. The Doctor gave the shorter man a big grin, while Ianto just stared back with a blank, yet odd expression. He didn't know what to quite make of this Doctor.

Jack threw his hands up in defense, looking at the two men who were telling him off. "I was just saying 'hello'." He then winked at Donna playfully.

Ianto brought on his stoic facade at Jack, as if to tell him he didn't care about the flirting even though he did, before smiling softly at Donna with his hand extended, shaking her hand when she reaches back. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Noble." Ianto spoke softly and eloquently.

"Well aren't you the cutie." Donna winked, making Ianto shift uncomfortably.

"So what brings you to Torchwood, Doctor?" Jack leans back against his desk, arms crossed. "Checking up on me to make sure I don't mess things up?"

"Well, you know." The a doctor scratched the back of his head, looking off to the side. "I was just in town. Thought I drop by."

"The Tardis landed here on her own accord, didn't she?" Jack quipped knowingly, a slight smirk curled on his lips. He spent enough time in that ship to know the Tardis didn't always seem to land in exactly where or when the Doctor plans.

The Time Lord looked back at the captain. "Yeeaah..."

"Can you believe this guy?" Donna points at the skinny man. "He promises me all of time and space and he can't get even a simple landing right." Her comment was replied by a pout from the Doctor, who knew that her words were all fun and games to the both of them. They were also useful because she always told him like it was and stopped him before he went too far. The ability to think before he speaks was a trait this body did not come with.

Ianto carefully studied the two's banter and seeming to have absorbed the Doctor's impulse for a moment, he spoke. "Are you two?" He moves his finger between the two. He suddenly realized he was being a bit nosy and looked to them with an apologetic frown. He then noticed Jack's proud smile.

"Oh nononononono!" The Doctor started. "We're not together."

"Just mates." Donna points between herself and the Doctor. "Best mates, actually." She looks up to the Time Lord with a smile, which was returned by one of his soft giggle grins. It sound more like a single hum of satisfaction than a giggle, but that was the best word he could use to describe it. It was endearing and Torchwood's 'guard dog' couldn't help but to smile.

Even Jack's lips curled into a wide grin. "So Doc." He stood back up from leaning against the table and walked to the skinny man. "Do you think we can show Ianto?" The man was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, like a child on Christmas Eve, asking if he can show his new favourite toy to his friends.

The Doctor stared slightly up at the inch taller man, his left brow cocked up high, looking rather serious. However he couldn't hold back the smile that threatened to come through and he soon grinned like a loon. "Of course!" The Doctor stood up straight from the door frame and waved his arm at Ianto. "Come one, Ianto Jones. Follow me?"

"Wait? What? Show me what?" Ianto grew nervous as Jack ushered him down from his office into the main room. Sitting right next to the rift converter was an old beat up blue box. Ianto walked up to it, studying it closely. It was made of wood, the blue paint worn and chipped. Each side was divided by eight panels, four down and two across. The top two on each side were were windows, divided into six, two across and three down. On top was a black sign with white type saying "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX", the words "public" and "call" were stacked upon each other and in between the words "police" and "box". On the roof of the box was a small lantern light. There were double doors that spanned across the majority of the front and on the left panel, under the two windows, there read a white sign in black lettering:

POLICE TELEPHONE

FREE

FOR USE OF

PUBLIC

ADVICE AND ASSISTANCE

OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATELY

OFFICERS & CARS

RESPOND TO ALL CALLS

PULL TO OPEN

The Doctor, Jack, and even Donna were grinning in anticipation before the Time Lord moved in front of Ianto and to the doors as he pulled a key out from his pocket. He unlocked the door and looked back at Jack's lover with a smirk before pushing the doors open and stepping back. What Ianto saw inside the ship was impossible. His eyes grew wide and he then stepped back and walked all the way around the box. It had to be only what? Between three and a half by three and a half feet? Yet looking back through those doors, Ianto thought the inside had to be impossible. It was as if all he had seen coming out of the rift that sat in Cardiff did nothing to prepare him for this.

Ianto must have been standing there for a bit too long because he felt a strong hand gently guide him into the impossible box. The inside was big, round, and filled with golden light. The walls were separated into sections, each had two rows of hexagonal indents that grew smaller as they rose to the top. Cords hung from above to the the sides, where large organic, coral-like structures secured the walls. In the center was a console, bathed in an aqua light. It was sectioned into six different section and Just as worn and beaten down as the outside of the box. On top was a large glass cylinder with smaller glass tubes inside it, connected to the ceiling by a circular structure made out of the same organic material as the 'buttress' like coral structures. "It's...it's.."

"It's bigger on the inside." Ianto heard Jack whisper softly in his ear. He could hear that seductive smile in the larger man's tone before he turn to see it. Jack looked rather pleased at the shocked look on his lover's face and was basking in the man's speechlessness. Ianto then looked back at the door as he heard both the Doctor and Donna walk in and to them.

"Well, seems she starting to like you again, Jack?" The Doctor started, leaning forward with his hands in his pockets. "Not running to the end of the uni-" He cut off as the doors slammed shut and the small tubes inside the glass cylinder above the console began to move up and down with a wheezing sound.

"Jack?" Ianto looks up at the man with a frightened and worried look.

"Doctor?" Jack sound just as concerned as the Time Lord raced to the controls, flipping switches and toggling buttons. "Think you spoke too soon?"

The Doctor ignored the comment as he tried to get the old girl to stop. "Everybody hold onto something!" He shouted as grabbed the console and prepared for the usual rough ride. He saw Donna grabbing for the other side of the console and Jack and Ianto holding onto the railing that ran around the room, just in time as the machine lurched as she flew herself into the blue time vortex, thrusting herself into the past by just a few years.

Just after few seconds, they stopped as the Tardis materializes into yet another closet of an unknown ship. The four all stood up after being thrown to the floor with a mighty lurch when the Tardis landed. They looked around at each other in a long silence. "Is everyone alright?" The Doctor finally spoke before turning his monitor to scan where they were. Usually he never bothered to check anything but atmospheric readings and such for safety, but after the last time the Tardis had moved on her own accord, he didn't want to risk another heartbreak.

"Yea. Just peachy. Where do you think we landed this time, Spaceman?" Donna walked over to her best mate, cradling her wrist a bit as she looked at the scanner, which was reading mumbo jumbo to her again.

"I dunno. Some kind of ship. Can't tell from inside of a closet." The Doctor glanced over at Jack and Ianto, the former checking to make sure the latter was alright, before the Time Lord raced across the ship and opened the door and peered out before exiting, the redhead right behind him, followed by the happy couple. The three looked around their surroundings as the Doctor quicking closed and locked the Tardis right behind him.

"We've moved?!" Ianto pointed out. "We've actually moved!" He looked to Jack.

"It the Tardis. Stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space." Jack answered as the Doctor scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver, a small silver, pen-shaped device with a blue light that whirred with lit. "It's a time machine and space ship." The larger man looked up at box with a loving and nostalgic stare.

"Best ship in the universe!" The Doctor added as he shared that same look on Jack's face. He then led them with a cheery "Come on!" and exited the closet.


End file.
